finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-64.25.175.227-20141219031404
Jennifer is at a huge mall on her high school graduation trip. Her friend Daniel is with her. The teacher watching them walks up to her and starts to have a conversation. The teachers pet is right beside the teacher. (The teachers pet is a geek, and the teachers name is Natalie.) The mall shakes and the teacher walks away, along with the geek. The ground collapses and the teacher and the geek fall with the ground. Jennifer is shocked as her teacher and the geek gets incinerated by an a explosion, which causes Daniel to fall down serveral stories down. (Daniel fell in a gap caused by the explosion.) There are tons of rips and gaps in the ground. Jennifer watches one of her classmates get crushed by pillar supporting the floor above her. She is on a escalator and a guy pushes her out of the way. The guy gets wiped out when he falls off the escalator and gets decapitated. Jennifer witnesses her other teacher named Hillary get crushed and impaled. The mall lets out one more shake before collapsing almost entirely. Jennifer watches more people die and she escapes the remains of the mall, she is outside in the parking lot watching the remains on the mall collapse. Debris falls a almost crushes her. A semi truck doges some debris and ends up hitting Jennifer, and her head goes flying towards the screen, this is just the vision... Jennifer appears to be in the still-standing mall talking to Daniel. She gets 9 people out (including her.) She runs outside with the others screaming as they watch the mall collapse. The teacher and the geek are freaked out, they question Jennifer. Jennifer realizes she's in the parking lot where she got hit, and watches the teacher and the geek get splattered by the truck. Daniels death- He is making popcorn at planning to watch a movie with a friend. His chandelier ten feet above him lossenses. The popcorn stops and the microwave says END (Because the popcorn stoped popping.) a peice of the chandelier falls on Daniels head. Daniel falls to the ground and the whole chandelier falls and crushes and also impales him. There is also a huge rip in his neck. 2nd death- Jennifer does some research. Jennifer finds out that this happened before. She gets help, Wendy from Final destination 3 along with Julie decide to help her. Jennifer learns that death is after her and the remaining survivors. Her classmate visits a building for a job. He never got the job because he was too young. He is on the 13th floor...he presses the GO DOWN button. The elavator doors open, but the elavator isn't there it's a empty elavator shaft, he's hanging on for dear life but gets help from a stranger. Half of his body is stil in the elavator shaft. The elavator 17 floors above him goes speeding down and he gets decapitated. His organs and intestines ooze and gush out. 3rd death- Jennifer and Wendy approach the guy that is next and tells him that he is going to die. He is later working out in the local gym. The treadmill he is on malfunctions and he gets a rubburn. The. Treadmill is going SUPER super fast. A shelf screwed on a wall breaks and sends multiple objects launch towards him. The shelf cuts off his arm and the objects impale him in the head and torso. I got nothing else... My ideas for Final destination 6 If you got anything to say such as other deaths to add, comment above me. MADE BY ANDREW ASHAMOCK.